


Better fall that never rise

by alcaline (aliixce)



Series: Notes, stuff, ideas [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Ian writes, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliixce/pseuds/alcaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey found that torn piece of paper under Ian's bed. A poem. So Mickey read it. And saying that his eyes were still dry at the end would be a fucking lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's like a thunderstorm  
It's violent and painful  
My entire body feels torn  
It's frightening and forceful 

It hit me like thunder in broad daylight  
And I had already fallen  
I can't even put up a fight  
Nobody could hear me not even him 

I never asked for such feelings  
I never asked for this disease  
Love that's how they called it ?  
I can't even control myself  
And I lost what I loved the most 

Who is he anyway ?  
Who the fuck do he think he is ?  
Bright eyes and hoarse voice  
He owns me it's addictive 

~~I lovehi~~ Fuckhimfuckhimfuckhim  
Fuck it


	2. Il vaut mieux tomber que de ne jamais s'élever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was kinda bored, so I decided to translate my poem to my mother tongue, which is French, so you guys could discover my language a little bit ! It's a bit different than the original version because I couldn't use the same words but it follows the same path :)

C'est comme un orage  
C'est douloureux et violent  
Dans mon corps ça a fait des ravages  
C'est plein de force et terrifiant

Ça m'a frappé comme un éclair en plein jour  
Et j'étais déjà tombé  
Je ne peux pas me battre je suis sourd   
Il ne m'entend pas désormais

Je n'ai jamais demandé ces sentiments  
Je n'ai jamais demandé cette maladie  
L'amour, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent aujourd'hui ?  
Je ne peux même plus me contrôler  
Et j'ai perdu ce que j'aimais

Mais il est qui de toute façon, ça en devient maladi f  
Putain pour qui il se prend ?  
Des yeux brillants et une voix rauque  
Il me possède c'est addictif

 

Je l'aimQu'il aille se faire foutre, je l'emmerde  
Oh putain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment and kudos are very appreciated :) ♥


End file.
